Best Friends, Motorcycles, and Boys
by Motorcycle-Child
Summary: Bella is coordinated, hot, and tough. Edward is the most popular guy at Forks High and he's also a player, but he's starting to change his path. Really strange connections! Starts off human and then changes! Please R&R Thank you!
1. moving

B.P.O.V.

"I don't want to move!!" I cried "I know you don't sweetie," my mother said "Then why are you making me?!" I restored "Because I think that you would be happier with one move then a few a week." "Mom, I would be happier staying here." "Yes, I know that, but that's not an option right now." "Why not?" I asked, "Because you're not old enough to take care of yourself. Now go finish packing and I don't want another word of this." "Yes, mom." I stared to walk towards the stairs "Hey mom I hope you don't mind that I'm riding to Forks." I asked again " Bella dear, I've talked to you about that and I said that you could as long as you're EXTREAMLY careful! Its always raining in Forks and the roads will be slippery." "I know mom. I just wanted to make sure it was ok one more time, because of my little accident.." "Sweetie, I want you to go and pack." "Yeah, about that mom all my stuff is already in Forks. I sent it there yesterday and it arrived this morning at dad's house." "Good. Now what are you going to do for the rest of the day? I have a meeting that I have to go to in about an hour." "I'm going to hang out with Taylor, Jacob and the guys." "Okay, I better get going. I love you." She said as she kissed my head "Love you too mom." I said as she walked out the door I heard the roar of her 1996 blue Ford Mustang '_I'm going to miss that car._' I thought to myself I picked it out for her and everything. I had one just like it but mine was black and it had red stripes and it to was in Forks. '_I really don't want to go._' But I had no choice. I went upstairs to shower and change out of my pj's

After I changed in to my jean shorts with my riding pants over them, my 'its what's on the inside that counts' tootsie pop shirt and my vans I checked my make up in my mirror one of the things that would be staying here along with my bed, dresser, and base computer but I already transferred all the files on several flash drives…

I touched the scar on the right side of my head it went along my hairline from the top of my forehead to about my right ear. I touched the one that went across the right side of my lips it started a little while down from where my nose ends and then goes about two centimeters down from my bottom lip if you were to put your finger on the center point of your lips and then looked at the right side of your finger in the middle that was where my scar was. Out of instinct I touched the back of my shoulder I could feel the scar it was the Buell logo a motorcycle company owned by my favorite motorcycle company Harley-Davidson Motorcycles. I got all these scars from my accident I crashed and then landed on my bike it imprinted the logo in my shoulder. It was the coolest scar in the world and went I went to go buy a new bike the store guy saw my scar (I was wearing a tank top) and he replaced my bike after I told him my story)I grabbed my keys and helmet and walked into the garage. I took the tarp off my 2005 Buell Blue Lighting it matched my helmet, riding pants, gloves and jacket. (all are an electric blue with black and white details)

I put the keys in started my bike and then opened the garage. I stood still for a second listening to my engine. '_I love that sound!!!_" I thought I walked my bike out of the garage closed it put on my helmet and then I was off. I drove towards the school park, out hang out spot. I would probably never see it again. Everybody was already there. I killed the engine (not literary I would die if that really happened) took off my helmet and then my riding pants "Hey Jake, your girl friend is striping again!" Paul joked "Thanks for the intro Paul." I said rolling my eyes "You know I'm kidding." He said giving me a friendly hug "Yeah, I know.." I said hugging back then my eyes were covered "Guess who!!!" a low voice said "Hmm… I think its Taylor." The hands covering my eyes lifted and I spun around "How do you always know its me?!?!" she half whined "Easy, only you do that and you always sound too hyper." She pouted and I laughed all of a sudden I was pulled in to a warm tight hug "Hey, Bells." Jake whispered in my ear "Hey Jake." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Bella do you have to move?" Mandy asked "Yeah I do, I talked to my mom again and she said 'I know you would but you're not old enough to take care of yourself…blah…blah…blah." "Well at least we have AIM." "Very true Syd…" I said pointing my finger at her "I'm going to miss you guys!!!!!" I said as I pulled everybody into a 'group hug' "We're going to miss you too Bells!!!" Jake said Just then I heard Panic! at the Disco playing I pulled my phone out of my pocket "Hello?" I answered "_Hi sweetie._" "Hi mom." I said as I walked away from the group _"um listen sweetie there's been a change in plans.." _"Yeah..?" I was starting to get hopeful that I wouldn't have to move _"Your dad needs you to come up early.." _"WHAT!?" I almost screamed _"Well if you don't go up starting to day then you won't be able to ride your bike." _"Why?" I asked _"Because the weather is supposed to go back to rainy the day that you would get there if you go tomorrow and then the roads will be slippery and we don't want to crash again." _"Okay, I understand good-bye mom I love you!" _"Bye sweetie I love you too!! Don't forget to call when you get a chance and Email me okay?" _"I will, bye" _"bye"_

I hung up the phone and walked back to the group "I have to go guys." "WHAT!?!?!" they all yelled at the same time "I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow!" Jake said "There's been a change in plans and my dad needs me up there a day early." "Oh." He said and then Taylor bust in to tears "I love you all!!" I was crying to "But I'm not positive about Paul.." "Hey!" "I'm just kidding I love you too." "Good bye Jake" I said giving him a last kiss and hug "I'll miss you." he said "I'll miss you too." I went around and gave everybody one last hug and then over the purr of my engine I called "I'll call you as soon as I can!" and then holding back tears I sped away. I got back home and grabbed my tarp (because its always raining and I don't want my bike to get ruined), my riding jacket, my money, my ipod and my motorcycle charging system for my ipod and cell phone as I rode out of town I stopped at the gas station a guy on the other side of the spot were you fill up saw my bike and said "Nice bike. Can I see the engine?" "Touch my bike and you die." I said "Whoa sorry!" he said raising his hands in the air (I still have my helmet on) I looked at him and said "Sorry I'm not having a great day." "That's okay. We all have those kinds of days" "Where ya going?" "Forks." "Moving?" he asked "How did you know?" "Because you're all up set about it." "Oh.." "I'm James by the way" he said "Bella." I said shaking his hand "Well have a safe trip Bella." "Thank you." I said

J.P.O.V.

'_She smelled so good!' _I thought to myself _'I bet she tastes even better. I'm going to follow her to um what was it oh yeah Forks.'_

(back to) B.P.O.V.

'_That guy was werid but nice.' _ I reved my engine and was off.


	2. Creeps at Best western

About twelve hours later I was at the boarder to Nevada. I arrived at the Best Western at about two a.m. I turned off the engine and locked my bike a guy pulled up next to me and said "Nice bike dude!" I pulled off my helmet and said "Thanks." "Whoa I didn't know you were a chick." '_What did he just call me?!?_' I stepped closer to him "Call me chick one more time and you can limp in side that hotel" I said pointing at the door "O-okay I'm sorry." " Don't call another girl a 'chick' again unless she says its okay with her." "O-okay." "Good." I turned around and walked inside leaving that guy shaking in the parking lot. I went up to the counter the clerk was pretty cute. "Hello, Checking in." "Hello and how many nights will you be staying" "Just tonight." A flash of sadness went across his eyes " Your room is 117 on the third floor." "Thank you." "Anytime." He responded winking at me I smiled and walked away rolling my eyes _'creep.' _I thought

I walked into my room it was nice. All White with a bright green apple bowl full of more bright green apples. _'Whoa, someone really has an imagination." _I flopped down on the with the remote, an apple and the menu for room service. After I picked what I wanted I picked up the phone and called room service. *_Rrrrriiinnnngggg* _ "_Hello room service, how may I help you?" _a woman answered "Hi, I'd like a cheese bugger with fries, and a diet coke and a piece of chocolate cake." _"Is that all miss?" _"Yes it is." _"Okay and what floor are you on and what's your room number?" _" I am in room 117 on the third floor." _" Okay your food will be up in about twenty minutes." _"Thank you" I said and then hung up the phone I changed into my pj's black bottoms with gray, white and out lined pink superman signs all over. And a black t-shirt with an out lined pink superman sign in the middle.

I started to flipping through the channels on the TV. I turned it on and the first channel that came on was Disney _'EWWW ITS HANNAH MONTANNA!!' _**(N/A:I would say 'I'm sorry Hannah Fans' but I'm not sorry for telling the truth she sucks and she will never have any talent!) **I flipped the channel as fast as I could _'HOW IT'S MADE!!!!! AND IT'S THE HARLEY-DAVIDSON EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO!!'_ then there was a knock a t my door not taking my eyes off the TV I got up and answered the door it was the clerk with my food. "Room service." He said as he handed me the tray. "Thanks." I said Tipping him "Anytime." He said again winking I smiled and closed the door. _'That guy is a creeper!!' _ I sat down on the bed again and finished watching '_How Its Made.'_ After the show was over I turned out the light and before I fell asleep I called the front desk "Hello this Josh, How may I help you?" a fimiler voice said _'CRAP!! It's the creeper!!" _I thought "Hi Josh, this is Bella in room 117, I would like to request a wake up call for 7: 30 a.m." "7:30?" he repeated "Yes, Thank you." "Anytime, Bella." He said before I hung up the phone _'UHHHH!! THAT GUY IS SUCH A CREEP!!!!!!!!!' _and with that said (more like thought) I was asleep.


	3. Good Bye Creep

*****_Rrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnggggg_* "Hello?" I answered groggy "Good Morning, Sunshine, its time to get up." Josh said "Thanks Josh.." "Anytime Bella." "UHHH!!! CREEPER!!" I groaned I got out of bed, took a shower and then got dressed in my blue jean shorts, my black tank top with a Bulle logo on it. With my riding pants over my shorts my riding jacket in hand and my credit card. "Hello Bella," Josh said "Hi, Josh," I responded "Checking out? That's too bad." He said giving me a fake pout, which I think, was supposed to be cute. "Yeah, I have to get back on the road." "Oh." He came around the desk and came a little too close ad whispered "Call me, babe." Then he slipped a piece of paper in my _back _pocket. I took his arm and started to walk my fingers up his arm and as I drew myself closer '_I am really not enjoying this!! But I'll do ANYTHING to get him to leave me alone!' _I thought to myself

I drew my self up to his ear and as I played with his dark hair "Wanna know something?" I whispered 'yeah.. he whispered back "I really, really, really dislike you." I whispered back and then I grabbed his hair flipped him backwards, then pulled his number out of my pocket and said "Called me never." I said waving and walking out the door "Whoa that was really harsh." Some guy said "Eh. He dissevered it." I said turning towards him '_that Josh guy a jerk but he was cute is every guy who talks to me have to be cute?'_ I thought to myself "What did he do? Constantly flirt with you? "Yeah he did." "Well I don't think that's the right way to get a girls attention. I'm John by the way." He said holding out his had "I'm Bella." I said shaking it "I'm sorry John, I would love you chat but I have to hit the road." "I understand, Have a safe trip Bella." "Thanks John." I put my Jacket, and helmet on then I started my bike '_how I love that sound!!' _I thought I put my gloves on and as I pulled out of the parking lot I waved good by to John


	4. Good Bye Boyfriend and police officers

**No I do not own Twilight, Superman, or 3Oh!3. =( but maybe I'll get the rights for my b-day….I can only hope… Enjoy my readers!**

________________________________________________________________________

'_Out of all the guys I talked to today, all their names started with 'J' James, Josh, and John. It's a little weird but not as weird as that creep Josh. UHH I hate him with a passion!! Well now it's just my bike, my ipod, the open road and me. And it will be about another day until I'm in Forks. Joy!' _Then I heard the song that started to play on my ipod _'DON'T TRUST ME!! BY 3OH!3!! but why is it starting at the middle? Wait that's my phone!_

I pulled over and pulled out my phone it was Jake.

"Hey dude, what's up?" "_Hey Bella, there's something we need to talk about."_ "Um okay, shoot." _"I think we should brake up."_ "Because you've been going out with Taylor?" _"We were going to tell you I swear!" _"Chill Jake, I knew you liked her more." _"How did you know?" _"You were always staring at her and I put the puzzle together. So I tried to hook you guys up." _Oh. Thanks for understanding Bella. We're cool right?" _"Of coarse! "Ever since I figured it out I wanted to give you the impression that you and I should be friends and then you can go out with Taylor." _"Well it worked, Thanks."_ "Sure Jake." Just then a police car came around the corner with its sirens going off. "Umm Jake I have to go bye." _"Bye, Thanks again!" _"Uh huh." I closed my phone as the officer pulled over and got out of his car

"Anything wrong officer?" I asked, "We've noticed that you have been sitting here for a while and we wanted to make sure that everything was okay." "Oh, I'm fine. I just got a phone call and I don't talk and drive, or drink and drive. I just listen, watch the road and drive." "You're one of the smartest teenagers I've ever met." "Thank you. My dad's a police officer too, so I was raised with traffic safety." "Oh really, who is your dad Chef Swan he lives in Forks WA. I'm moving there with him." "You don't have a lot of stuff to be moving." He noted "I mailed my stuff to his house and just brought the things that I needed everyday," "Okay well be careful Miss Swan." "Thank you officer you too." I waited until he got in his car and then I pulled back on the road and pressed play on my ipod.

_Hours later…_

'_Its so pretty here.' _I said looking though the window of my hotel room. I called the front desk _"Hello this is Kathy at the front desk, how may I help you?" _"Hi Kathy, this is Bella in room 217 I would like to schedule a wake up call for 7: 30 a.m." _"7:30 a.m.?"_ she repeated, "Yes, Thank you." _"Your welcome." _I hung up the phone and got into bed and feel asleep riding a motorcycle for hours is really tiring. I yawed and rolled over and then I was out.

**Sorry my chapters have been so short but the next ones will be longer I promise!! I want to thank everybody who has reviewed, and added me to their favorite author list and my story to their favorite story list I love you all!! Yes even You Mander 13 even though you took my taco thing!! **


	5. you never know who you'll meet

'_I was riding on the high way listening to my ipod, then a guy in the same outfit as mine pulled up next to me I knew he was a guy because the outfit I'm warring comes in red but only for guys same with black and green which two other guys pulled up with him one in green and one in black the one in green was really big he looked like a football player! The one in black was smaller but still bigger then the guy in red. The guy in red looks boyish compared to his friends then two girls pulled up, a very small one in an outfit like mine and the boys only hers is pink and then other one had a blonde pony tail coming out of her helmet her gear was purple. They all looked at me and then pulled over mentioning me to pull over by them too and I did. Everybody but me and the red guy took off their helmet and then the pink girl spoke to the guy in red and me at the same time "Come on guys take off your helmets" she had a bubbly voice I took mine off and so did he and I gasped.' _And then the phone rang. "Hello?" I said "Hello this is Kathy at the front desk with your 7:30 a.m. wake up call." "Thank you Kathy." "You're welcome Miss" I hung up the phone and got dressed I walked in to the lobby thinking about my dream,

I checked out and then walked out into the parking lot I, as I put on my jacket I heard a guy wolf whistle at me and say "Hey babe, I lost my number can I bower yours?" he asked smiling at me "I walked over to him "Wanna know what happened to the last guy that called me 'babe'?" "Sure," he said "This." I said and then grabbed his hair and flipped him over. "Leave me alone." I said and then walked off I got on my bike turned on my ipod and then I was on the high way again.

Just like in my dream I was alone (which isn't that uncommon on a high way to Forks or any small town.) Just then a guy pulled up next to me and then two other guys and two girls '_just like my dream one guy in red, one in black and one in green and those are the girls the small one in pink and the blonde one in purple' _I thought the mentioned me to pulled over only this time the other riders pulled off their helmets all at the same time. I looked at the guy in red, he was amazingly beautiful!! Bronze messy hair and dazzling topaz eyes. "Hi! I'm Alice!" the girl in pink said she reminded me of a hyper pixie "and this is Rosalie" she said pointing to the girl in purple "This is Emmett," she said pointing to the guy in green "That's Edward" pointing to the guy in red "And Last but of coarse not least Jasper" pointing to the dude in black I pulled off my helmet and said "Hi, I'm Bella." Their eyes lingered on my scars and then after a few seconds the big guy Emmett said, "Nice scars, how'd ya get them?" "I was riding in the rain and my bike slipped off the road." I trailed off "But if you think those are cool look at this one." I took off my jacket to show them my Buell scar "Now that's sick!" Jasper said, "How did that one happen?" Jasper asked, "Landed on the gas tank which was burning and it sort of burned a scar in my sink." "Ouch." Rosalie said, "Where ya headed?" Edward asked as he checked me out his eyes lingering on some spots "If you really must know I'm going to Forks WA." Alice's eyes widened "So are we!!" she almost yelled "Small world." I said, "Why are you going to Forks? If you don't mind me asking." Jasper said, "I'm moving in with my dad because my mom is going to be traveling with my step dad." I responded

________________________________________________________________________** Sorry my chapters have been so short!!! The next chapter I will try to make longer I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you want to see what the bikes look like I'll have a link soon!! The bike is a 2005 Buell Lighting and the pic that I will have is in blue (Bella's) so you'll have to imagine it in red (Edward's) purple (Rosalie's) green (Emmett's) black (Jasper's) and pink (Alice's duh!) Please Review I really want to hear you opinions!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Luv u lots!!**

**Vampire Lover 43434**


	6. Around and Back

**~ Hello readers!! Sorry for the wait! My laptop was taken away and it's the only computer I have that has word or anything you can post on FanFiction. Without further ado, Chapter 6 Around and Back**

**________________________________________________________________________**

E.P.O.V. (starting before the Cullen's meet Bella)

"Will you girls hurry up and get your gear on already?!" Emmett yelled from the garage door. "Emmett, chill out were coming!" Rose yelled back "Why does it always take you two the longest?!" Emmett asked yet again "How many times do we have to explain this?!" Alice asked, "Um… one more time please?" "Fine. Okay, we have to wake up, which takes about ten minutes, then I have to grab my daily fashion mag and Rose has to grab her motorcycle fashion mag, we have to eat breakfast, shower, get dressed and then put on our make up and that takes about an hour." "Ah, okay I understand now." Emmett said "You do now, but tomorrow you'll forget, and ask again." Alice muttered under her breath Emmett obviously didn't hear but we all did Jasper snickered and Emmett looked at him with an expression that obviously said 'What's so funny blondie?!' and Jasper just shut up. "Okay well we're ready to go, so now we're waiting on you." Alice pointed out "Well then let's go." Jasper said

We walked into the garage and over to our Buell 2005 Lightings we have bikes from almost every year, but our 2005 ones where our favorites. Alice had appointed Alice's and us cretin colors mine was red, Rose's was purple, Emmett's was green, Jasper's was black was of coarse pink. Our protective tarps matched our gear, which matched our bikes. It was obviously Alice's idea. We pulled off the tarps, started up our bikes, put on our helmets, gloves and then we were gone.

Three hours later we were on our way back home, laughing and racing. I was in the lead when I pulled up to this girl in the same outfit and riding the same model bike as us only hers was in blue. Alice pointed to her '_So this is the girl from her vision? Interesting.' _I thought Alice told me to tell the girl in blue to pull over and she did

We pulled our bikes in a circle and we pulled off our helmets, but the girl in blue just sat there.. '_Man I wish I knew what she was thinking!!' _I thought '_Maybe if I get a power when I changed maybe it could be mind control! That would be so cool!!' _ "I'm Alice," Alice said to the girl in blue "This is Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Rose." We all nodded when our name was said then the girl pulled off her helmet I let out a small gasp she didn't hear but my brothers and sisters did because they're vampires I'm not. I'm also the only one in my house my dad promised to change me when I was eighteen that only in two more years. My brothers and sisters were also all adopted again expect me. Rose and Jasper Hale, and Alice and Emmett McCarty were their cover names. But Rose and Emmett are going out and Alice and Jasper are married again I'm the odd one out, but I have had my fair share of one week girl friends. Compared to Mike Newton I was clean… Yeah I was a player but it was hard not to be when you like so many different qualities in a girl and one girl has these but another has those. I did notice that the girl had said "Hey, I'm Bella." I looked at her face the two things that jumped out at me were that she had two scars on her face one on the edge of her hairline and another diagonal across her lips to the right. '_She may be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen..' _I thought as I checked her out _'really nice body, and a really pretty face. Whoa! Stop thinking about her like that she's a girl just arm candy.' _ I thought "So Bella, how did you get those scars?" Emmett asked "I was riding in the rain and I crashed, but If you think the ones on my face are cool check this one out!" she slid off her riding jacket showing a black tank top with a Buell logo on it then she turned around and on her right shoulder blade there was the Buell logo scared into her sink "Now that's sick!" Jasper said "So Bella, were you headed?" Rose asked "Forks." She replied "Really!?" Alice asked surprised "Yeah, I'm moving there." "OMG!!" Alice and Rose squealed together "What?" Bella asked "That's were we live!!" Alice squealed "Oh. My. Good. God. In. Heaven!!!" Is it me or is that the longest 'Oh my god' statement ever? "Why are you moving to Forks?" I asked "My mom is traveling with my step-dad and I really don't like air plane travel every month so I'm moving to live with my real dad." "Oh. I replied Emmett looked east "Hey guys, I don't want to be the bear of bad news," "Oh your already as big as a bear." Jasper said "Thanks Jazz, but we have to get home soon look." He pointed to the east and sure enough behind the many clouds the sun was setting. "Well, why don't we all rid back together, Were all going the same way." "No duh were riding back together Bella." Alice said and the three girls laughed as Bella sneakily backed towards her bike she jumped on put her helmet on and then her gloves and yelled "Race ya!!" I was ready before anybody else and was catching up to Bella "Hey Edward," she yelled back at me "What's up?" I yelled back "Can you do this?" She started riding her bike in a wheelie "No." I admitted better to say no and live then say yes, try and die.

The next half hour was a blur to me the most I could remember was Bella showing all the tricks she could do apparently she used to race BMX how cool is that?! "Hey Alice, Rose, wanna ride with me to the police station?" "Why you gonna turn us in for speeding?" they teased "No, my dad is the chef" "Oh…" they said "Yeah we'll take you down there." "Thanks girls! Bye guys see you tomorrow!" and then they were gone

As we pulled our bikes in the garage Emmett said "So Edward what do you think about Bella?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You know." Jasper said helping Emmett with what ever he was planning

"Um, no I don't"

"Do you like her?" Emmett asked

"Yeah see seems like a really cool chick."

"Not best friend like," Jasper said "Crush like"

"Um, to be honest I don't know. I've only known her for half an hour."

"Yeah but that didn't stop Rose and Alice from becoming her new 'BFF's'" Jasper said as Emmett went inside

"That's different." I said

"How?" he asked

"Love and best friends are different, and besides girls can become friends with pretty much anybody is pretty easy for them."

"Its also pretty easy for them to claw someone's eyes out if they don't like them." Jasper reasoned

"Point." I said as I began walking inside "Jazz can we drop it for a little while and then come back to this some time.." "_hopefully never.". _I added under my breath but I knew he heard me anyway but I really didn't care at the moment.


	7. Back in Forks

**~ Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far!! I love you guys!! I own twilight posters, t-shirts, the hat, scarf, and glove set, but however I don't own the rights, superman, or Buell Motorcycles. S.M. owns twilight, I have no idea who owns superman and Harley-Davison owns Buell. And I also don't own Ocean Front Property in AZ. (yes the last part is song lyrics from a song called Ocean Front Property buy George Strait but still I don't own property in AZ and I don't think anyone has property in AZ that they can see the ocean from their front porch.) Enjoy the Chapter!! =)**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

B.P.O.V.

As Alice, Rose and I rode to the police station, Alice and Rose pointed out every cool hang out and every lame place that you never want to get caught at. They showed me where the school was and where they always hang out.

Before we went in Alice said "So, Bella, What do you think of Edward?"

"Yeah?" Rose asked

"Well, he doesn't say much, and he seems like a player…"

Rose and Alice looked at each other with an expression that said all to well 'Oh crap she knows'

"He is, isn't he?" I asked them

"A little," Alice admitted "But he's getting over that phase!" Rose said quickly

"And he's more of a cheater compared to Mike and Eric, those guys are real players! Just stand in between Edward and I and they'll leave you alone." Alice said

"Okay how does this sound, I'll start off as friends with Edward and if he's still a player at the end of a month then we'll remain friends, but if he does change for the better then I'll go out with him okay?"

"Okay." The agreed

"We'll see you tomorrow at school Bella," Rose said as she mounted her bike

"Hang on Rose," Alice said "Bella what's your cell number?"

"Its 256-793-2614" Alice and Rose both entered my number in their phones then they took a pic of my bike "Why did you take a pic of my bike?" I asked

"Because for Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Carlisle and Esme their caller id pics are of their bikes." Alice answered

"Same for me, expect Alice is on my phone." Rose said

"I see, whose Carlisle and Esme?" I asked

"Our adoptive parents." Rose answered

"Are you guys all adopted?" I asked

"Everyone but Edward, he's a true Cullen its Rose and Jasper Hale, their twins, and then Emmett's my older brother and we're the McCarty's." Alice said

"Ah…" I said, "Hey guys its getting dark you two should get home."

Rose and Alice looked at the sky

"Yeah your right. Come on Alice."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow at school Bella, call us when you get home, Kay?"

"Kay." I answered and then Rose and Alice were out of sight.

I walked into the station a fairly young woman was behind a desk, she looked up when I entered "Can I help you miss?" she asked me

"Um yeah I'm looking for Chef Swan."

"His office is down the hall to you right."

"Thank you." I said

"Your welcome." She responded before she went back to her computer

I walked down the hall until I saw a door that said 'Chef Swan' in bold letters; I knocked and heard a man say, "Come in." I opened the door and looked in my dad was facing his window with the back of his chair facing me

"Hey dad," I said as I stepped in a closed the door.

My dad spun around so fast you wouldn't believe it

"Hey there Bells," He said giving me a hug "How was your trip?"

"Not bad, a little dull, nothing really happened."

"Well at least your safe. Lets go get some dinner you must be hungry."

At that moment I noticed I was

"Yeah I am." I responded

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go to the diner."

"Sounds good to me."

My dad slung is arm around my shoulders as we walked out of the station

"Night, Sue." He called to the lady behind the desk

"Have a good night chef, you too miss."

"Thank you, you too." I called over my shoulder

My dad and I walked into the parking lot and he walked over to the chef parking were his 1982 Harley was parked he put on his helmet, started the bike, put his night goggles and then his gloves. Then he pulled up next to me, I was just putting on my helmet (I had to swap out the eye shield from the sunglasses one to the night one. I started my bike and put on my gloves and then shouted, "Lets go!" and we were off

About ten minutes later we were seated at the diner.

"Wow, we haven't done that in a while." He said when our drinks came

"I know it was a lot of fun!"

When the waiters came back she looked at me and then said, "Is that Miss Bella Swan?"

"Yes it is Shirley." My dad said beaming

"I haven't seen you since you were five!" she said and then a whole bunch of people was around us trying to talk to me "Hey, Bella!" "Bella do you remember me?" "Its been a while Bella." "Bella, your so pretty!" "Your quite the young lady now Bella." One comment after another after what felt like a million thank you's our food came

"Well, I can see you're still very popular." Charlie said cutting his stake

"Yeah I guess so." I said taking a bite of my salad

Dinner flew by soon Charlie and I were say good-bye to every one, which they answered in a corhis of "Bye Bella, Bye Chef."

We got on our bikes and then rode home.

"You know where the school is right?" Charlie asked before I went up stairs

"Yup, I made some friends who also go to Forks High." I answered

"Really? That fast? Who?"

"Jasper and Rose Hale, Alice and Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen."

"Aren't those the kids who ride the same model bike as you only in different colors?" he asked

"The very ones." I responded, "I'm going to get ready for bed I have school tomorrow."

"Good idea, night Bells."

"Night dad." And then I headed up the stairs to be greeted by three doors, the one on the left was Charlie's, the one in the middle was the bathroom and then one on the right was mine

I knew which one was mine because the door one the right had a white board and over it, there was "Bella' painted in light blue with a deeper blue behind it to give it a 3-D affect.

I walked in to see, my old bed, blankets, pillow, blue walls, desk, and all my boxes.

I walked over to my desk there where pics of me and my old friends Lauren, Angela, Ben, Mike and Eric then I remembered what Alice and Rose said _"He's more of a cheater compared to Mike and Eric." _But there are more then one Mike and Eric in the world, and people have the same name all the times at a school.

I un-packed my clothes and put them in my closet and dresser. Then on my desk I added new pics of Jake, Jake and I, and then the hole gang (no not gang like gang bangers like a group of friends) I put my new Apple MacBook on the desk also and then I moved on to the bed I put my favorite stuffed animal of all time on the bed, Mr. Panda (Yes I still sleep with a stuffed animal, what are you going to do about it?) and then I walked in to the bathroom to shower before I went to bed.

I took a shower and then changed into my superman pj's, then walked back to my room where I turned on my laptop and called Alice

_***RRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG**__*_

"_Hey Bella!!"_

"Hey Alice, just wondering do you guys have AIM?"

"_Yeah do you want our screen names?" _

"If I didn't then what was the point in asking?"

"_Point. What's yours?"_

"Blue Buell Lighting Girl"

"_NO WAY!! Mine is Pink Buell Lighting Girl, Rose's is Purple Buell Lighting Girl, Emmett's is Green Buell Lighting Dude, Jasper's is Black Buell Lighting Dude and Edward's is Red Buell Lighting Dude!!"_

"Oh my god!! That's so weird and cool at the same time!!"

"_I know!!"_

"Is everybody on?"

"_Yeah, I'll tell them to add you."_

"Kay, thanks Alice, ugh crap my dad is coming he'll kill me if he sees me on the phone lest talk over AIM."

"_Kay."_

I hung up the phone and took my laptop with me as I crawled into bed.

** Red Buell Lighting Dude has signed on**

**Pink Buell Lighting Girl has signed on**

**Black Buell Lighting Dude has signed on**

**Purple Buell Lighting Girl has signed on**

**Green Buell Lighting Dude has signed on**

**Blue Buell Lighting Girl:** Hey Guys!!

**(All the Cullens at the same time) **Hey Bella

**Black Buell Lighting Dude**: What's up?

**Blue Buell Lighting Girl**: the same old nothing.

**Green Buell Lighting Dude**: sounds like fun

**Blue Buell Lighting Girl:** yup loads of fun

**Purple Buell Lighting Girl: **Bella that's some Sn you have

**Blue Buell Lighting Girl:** IK! Isn't it random!

**Red Buell Lighting Dude:** Very.

**Blue Buell Lighting Girl:** Guyz I have to get some sleep see you tomorrow.

**Pink Buell Lighting Girl:** Bella we're all riding to school tomorrow and that means you too!! We'll be at your house at 7:30, but where do you live???

**Blue Buell Lighting Girl:** 2150 Forest Road night guyz

**Pink Buell Lighting Girl:** k thanx Bella!! Night.

**(Rest of Cullens)** Night Bella!

**Everyone signed off**

**________________________________________________________________________So, What did you think??? Its my longest Chapter yet!! Please R&R I wanna hear from you!! *points at who ever you are* **

**Luv u all**

**Vampire Lover 43434**


	8. Dreaming and Returns

**~ Hello Readers!! And yeah I really don't have anything more to say… sorry, but here's chapter 8, dreaming away and return!! Hope you like it!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

B.D.P.O.V. (Bella's dreaming P.O.V.)

'_I looked around, I was in some sort of cave, There was a fire in the middle of the hall, actually several, as I looked around more I saw that it was more of a hallway. I started walking towards the north end until I got to a room where I heard my name,_

_I know there are a lot of Bella's in the world but how many Bella Marie Swans do you know? As I edged closer to the doorway, I saw five people dressed in black cloaks around what looked like a really big crystal ball, with torches along the walls, it was a circular room. Then a man spoke, "Cauis, the time is now! She is already in Forks!" "Aro! I know she's in Forks! But I don't think she's met the Cullens yet, but I will send our best agent to find out." "Cauis, you can't send Jane!" the man called Aro said with panic "Not Jane Aro, but Michael." "Ah young Mr. Newton, yes send him." Wait! Michael Newton as in Mike Newton!? How do these people know the Cullens and me? Then a new man spoke "Aro, Cauis I must go prepare the boy." "Very good Demtri." Cauis said as the man Demtri walked in to the hall, he walked right though me! He looked back at me but he couldn't see me. I looked at my hands, you could see though them! No one can see me. That's really cool and scary at the same time! Then Aro starting speaking again_

"_If they meet, or have met we need to bring them here." "Why must they be brought here?" a new person asked "Because of the prophecy!" Aro snapped "Sir, I don't know the prophecy, no one has told me." "What! Cauis you were supposed to explain the prophecy to him!" "I'm sorry Aro, I didn't think he was ready.." "HIDI!" Aro screamed and then a woman also in a black cloak appeared she was carrying a scroll, she handed it to Aro and Aro began to read,_

'_The day will come when the powers of the chosen ones, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Alicia McCarty, Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarty, and Rosalie Hale. They will have the skills to fight, kill, and stop anybody and anything in their tracks. They can be controlled but if anybody were to lose control of them then they would be unstoppable by ANYBODY!" Aro said anybody with so much rage and terror that it made me jump. Holy crap! I'm going to be unstoppable if one of these guys! That's pretty cool and really scary at the same time!! After hearing about how much damage we could do…. It scares me!_

And then I was pulled out of my dream, to hear my alarm and then Alice bargaining into my room, shooting "BELLA ITS TIME TO GET UP!! EVERYONE ELSE WILL BE HERE SOON AND YOU HAVE TO SHOWER!" "No…" I groaned "need more sleep!" and then I was being pushed into the bathroom I heard the water running and then Alice closed the door so I could shower.

It took about five minutes to shower and then when I walked out of the bathroom in my fluffy blue robe and matching flip-flops with Bella sewn on the back in a dark blue.

I walked back into my room to see that Alice picked out my outfit; she layered my black Buell blue logo t with a blue thermal long sleeve t, blue Levis, and a par of riding shoes that passed as gym shoes. I looked at her and noticed she was wearing something similar outfit expect for everything blue was pink on her and instead of black shoes hers were pink. "Were going to ware matching outfits today? ALL of us?" "Yup!" she said _'How is she so hyper at seven in the morning?!" _I thought as I rolled my eyes and got dressed

I grabbed my ridding jacket and Alice grabbed hers and we walked down stairs, to grab some breakfast.

I grabbed two toaster studles, icing, and some red food dye. As Alice sat down at the kitchen table. "What's the dye for?" she asked "You'll see and your going to love it!" "Okay?" then she seemed to perk up in about five more mitutes I had breakfast ready, I put her toaster pastery in front of her that said 'Alice is my BFF' in pink icing. "OMG! I love it thank you!" she yelled "I knew you would like it."

"I've been your best friend for less then a day and you already know me inside and out."

"Well al you wear is pink, its also your motorcycle color so I guessed you like pink, shopping, and hanging out with friends."

"Wow, your good!"

"Its what I do." I said as Alice and I finished our breakfast, then I took our plates, and put them in the sink and then there was a knock at the door,

I opened the door to see Jasper, Emmett and Rose standing there and Edward leaning against the wall hey guys, hey Rose come on in…"

J.P.O.V. **(N/A~ Okay, this is James's point of view, back at best western which I know was forever ago (chapter 3, Creeps Best Western)**

I really hate when people beat me up, I could take Bella, down easily if I wanted to, but I'm supposed act human which means, I had to let her flip me over. "Call me never." She said as she walked out the door. I slowly got up and stared after her, then I got up and walked into the staff room.

"Dude you just got served!" some guy said "Dude so did you!" I said hitting him it knocked him out but he'll live just a little head trama. But he won't remember anything.

I walked into the bathroom, ripped off my wig, to expose my long blond hair tied back in a pony tail then I changed out of my 'borrowed' uniform (Okay, I killed the Josh kid big deal!)


	9. Mornings with Friends

**~ FOREVER as ended!! Cause I'm updating!! I'm not that mean! This chapter will start off were Bella left off.. ENJOY!!! =) P.S. my new pen name is InLoveWithAVampire so just wanted to let you know I'm the same writer…**

(**Recap) **_I opened the door to see Emmett, Rose and Jasper standing there with Edward leaning on the wall in the back round. "Hey guys. Hey Rose, come on in."_

I stood aside so they could walk in; Jasper went over to Alice and gave her a hug. Emmett sat down in one of the chairs and Rose sat on his lap. Edward strode in making a big show _'just get your butt in the door! Do you really have to make a big show about it?!"_ I thought annoyed

"Here Bella," Rose said handing me a brown envelope

"What's this?" I asked her turning it over in my hand

"Its your school stuff, your schedule, a map, and a sheet you have to have every teacher sign and then give back to the office."

"Okay, Thanks Rose."

"Um guys, yeah, for Bella to get that sheet signed we kind of have to be at school." Jasper said as he pointed at the clock

"Okay," I said

We walked out side and I locked the door behind me, as the Cullens mounted their bikes.

"Bella, remember what I told you about Mike and Eric?" Alice said before she put her helmet on

"Yup." I said before I put my helmet on, then we spead off towards school. The mention of Mike made me think of my Dream _'Stay away from him.' _I made the mentle note

**~ I'm sorry for the really bad cliff and short chapter, but I don't feel well right now. But I promise to update again tomorrow!!!**


	10. First Day of School

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I wasn't feeling well… but I promise to make this one longer! Thank you to all who reviewed!! I luv you all!!**

When we arrived at Forks High, Alice showed me where they park every day Alice told me that I should stay in between her and Edward so that people would leave me alone.

"Okay," Alice started "We all have bio first and that's this way." She said pointing to the right

As we walked to class, every head turned, Girls eyed me hatefully when the saw me standing next to Edward. Whispers followed me everywhere "Look at the newbie!" "Not even an hour and she's expected by the Cullens!" "How did she get so popular!?" "It took me two years just for them to say 'hi' to me! That's so not fair!" "The new girl's hot." "Yeah but she's with the Cullens, you have no chance." "Dude! Don't remind me!" Guys checked me out and then nodded to Edward who nodded back

"Looks like your popular!" Alice whispered in my ear "And by the way here's your locker number." She said as she handed me a piece of paper as we walked into bio

I walked up to the teacher, "Um, Hi my name is Bella Swan, I'm new."

"Yes Miss. Swan, you will sit next to Mr. Cullen." She said as he signed my sheet and pointed over at Edward _'Terrific!' _I thought (note the sarcasm)

I took my place next to Edward and then class begun. The teacher was talking about something that I already knew. So, I started to doodle in my notebook,

I didn't realize what I was drawing until a note landed on my notebook,

'What are you drawing?

Edward

I looked down at my notebook to see that I drew the people in the caves around the fire.

I scribbled back,

'I don't know it was just something in a dream I had.' I passed it back and kept drawing until the bell rung

I walked out into the hall to meet the rest of the guys before Alice Rose and I went to math and the boys went to Spanish

"We'll see you guys next period in gym." Alice called over her shoulder as we walked to the other end of the school

The school was more like town houses the way it was set up, (or at least that's what it reminded me of)

We walked into the math room, I asked my teacher to sign the sheet and then she put me in the middle of Alice and Rose (talk about luck!) In front of me was a guy with short brown hair and light brown eyes he turned around in his seat as I walked past to my desk

"Hi, I'm Mike."

"Good to know," I said "Giving Alice and Rose a look that said 'why is he talking to me!?' Alice passed a note saying 'Yeah that's Newton…'

'Crap!' I wrote back

'Chillaxe, Rose and I know a way to get around the newt.' Was her response

'Thank god!'

'Yeah, so by the way, Rose and I are going shopping this weekend want to come?'

'psh! I hate shopping!'

'**gasp** how could anybody dare I say it _hate _shopping??!?!?!?'

'Alice I'm kidding!! I would love to come!! I haven't gone shopping in forever!!'

'Don't do that to me!! You scared me half to death!!'

'Okay, okay never again, I promise'

'Good!!'

'Hey Al, shouldn't she include Rose?'

'We already talked everything over last night, and you and her are going to pass notes tomorrow, and I'll take notes. Sorry I forgot to explain this earlier…'

'I understand now.' I already learned this at my old school! This is so boring!!'

'I know right!'

'Uh!! We still have 15 mins. 'til class is over!!'

'Yeah, but enjoy this while you can, we have gym next.'

'EW. I hate gym.'

'me too, and so does Rose.'

'Well at least we have it together'

'That's one thing to look forward too.'

'Yeah, time to go!!'

Alice looked at the clock and then at Rose who nodded as we picked up our stuff, the newt came over to my desk,

"So Bella, how is Forks so far?"

"Its okay, there are some people who I wish would leave me alone." I said glaring at him but he didn't the hint

"Oh, so you talked to Eric?"

"No I haven't but there's another person standing in my way, who I wish wouldn't talk to me." Finally he got the hint and he moved out of my way so I could catch up with Al and Rose

"Guys I thought you had a plan so I would have to talk to him!"

"We did, but he did the unexpected so we had to abort." Rose responded

"Rose you make it sounds like rocket science!" I told her

"Yeah, but who said there couldn't be a smart blonde?"

"Look a puppy!" I said

"OMG!! WHERE??!?!? I LOVE PUPPIES!!!" she looked around for a couple of seconds and then stopped and looked at me "Not funny." She said as we walked into the locker room.

"Okay, today were playing volley ball, the teams are posted on the way out of the locker rooms.

Team A

Edward Cullen

Bella Swan

Jessica Stanly

Mike Newton

Kenzie Flaws

Allison Alexander

Team B

Rosalie Hale

Emmett McCarty

Amanda Keeve

Jessica Chervinko

Angela Majer

Ben Jamison

Team C

Jasper Hale

Alice McCarty

Lauren Alba

Hunter Kerli

Michelle Flaws

Taryen Kryza

Team D

Angelica Hardman

Meredith Stack

Melissa Gall

Sydney Aresulletle

Paige Mutisak

Ashley Mazur

"Dang it!" Alice said "Were not on the same team!!"

"Yeah but your with Jazz, I'm with Emmett, and Bella is with Edward." Rose said nudging me with her elbow

"Yeah it's a plus but still…"

"Hey Rose, my team's playing yours!"

"Haha!! You're going down Swan!"

"Bring it Hale! For all you know I have mad skills!"

"Oh Rose she has you there!" Alice said

"Whatever!" Rose said rolling her eyes we walked in the gym to see the boys on the bleachers talking, Emmett spotted us and waved us over.

"Hey, Emmett guess what!!"

"What?" he said

"I'm going to kick you ass in volley ball today."

"Bring it Swan!" he said

"Um, do you know what your doing?" Edward asked me

"Um yeah I do."

"Emmett's the most competive kid here. He never loses!"

"Well that was before I came." I said simply "Chill I have a plan. Jessica! Come here!" Jessica Stanly walked over not taking her eyes off Edward "Okay Jessica, here's the plan, Edward serves first, then once the other team hits it over, he bumps it to you and then I need you to set the ball high and I'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

"Okay." Jessica said as she walked onto the court

"Come on Cullen, we have a match to win."

E.P.O.V. (Starts from before the girls come into the gym)

"Guys! I told you a month! It's only been a day!" I whined to Emmett and Jasper who were bugging me about Bella again. Yeah she's pretty, '_prettier then any girl here.' _I reminded my self But she's just another fish in the sea, and I live by why have one fish when you can have all the fish you want. Yeah probably not the brightest saying to live by, but I haven't found the one yet, so I'm still looking.

"Who cares if it's been only a day! You two were made for each other!" Jasper said

"Seriously dude, just start hanging around with her, you know when all of us hang out sit next to her, ride next to her, walk next to her, stand next to her," Emmett said as he waved the girls over

Bella bonded over "Hey Emmett, guess what!!" she said

"What?" he asked

"I'm going to kick you ass to day in volley ball." She said as if she said "I'm going to the park." When she was five

"Bring it Swan." He replied standing up and walking onto the court to warm up.

"Um do you know what your doing?" I asked her

"Um yeah I do." She responded

"Emmett's the most competive kid here. He never loses!" I filled her in

"That was before I came." She said simply "I have a plan. Jessica! Come Here!"

'_Crap! Not Jessica Stanly!' _I thought Jessica Chervinko I don't mind, but Jessica Stanly was annoying, she has a sticky sweet voice and she has a huge crush on me and makes it really obvious, I might be a player but at least I'm not a slut and a whore.

She walked over, not taking her eyes off me and Bella began talking again "Okay Jessica, Edward's going to serve and then when the other team hits it back, he's going to bump it to you, and then I need you to set it high and I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay." She said in a voice that made me gag

"Come on Cullen, we have a game to win." Bella said as she took her place on the court next to Jessica.

I picked up the ball, then the teacher called "Service!" and I tossed the ball up and hit it, Emmett bumped it back, I bumped it to Jessica, who set it high, Bella did this weird step and then *_BAM_* her hand hit the ball and then another loud *_BAM_* and the ball hit the floor before anybody could move

"Holy crap Bella! Where did you learn to spike like that?!" I asked her

"Volley Ball camp" she said before turning to Emmett and saying "What NOW?"

Emmett who must have relized that his mouth was hanging open closed it and tossed me the ball muttering something under his breath

This happened for a whole game, once we hit fifteen the teams switched sides and we started the second game, which we won too.

Now were in the third game, we have a lead of fifteen for winning both games so right now the score is fifteen serving zero.

"Service!" the teacher yelled

I tossed the ball up and hit it over to the other side of the court were Emmett bumped it back, but Bella spiked it before it could reach our side of the net, we scored again, this time after I served Emmett bumped it to Rose, who set it and then he tried to spike but Bella, yet again Blocked him and we scored.

"Nice Bella!" I called before I served again maybe I do like her, but I still have a month to make up my mind and so far I'm still in the middle **(A/N In The Middle great song by Jimmy Eat World) **

It was the last serve, the score, fifty to three, Bella let them get a few points for two reasons, one, to build Emmett's self esteam again, and two because she didn't want to completely cream them

"Time!" Bella yelled "Edward, Jessica come here!" she yelled at us

Jessica and I walked over, "Okay Edward, let me serve, if they can hit off me which I really doubt because I haven't found a person who could hit my serve and make it in the lines yet, same thing Edward, bump, Jessica, set and I'll spike but that's only IF they hit it back. If they do and its short, Jessica just set and I'll spike. Okay, Lets play." I swiched with Bella and she went to the top.

She backed up until she was out of the lines where she could serve and then she backed up a little farther and then she threw the ball in front of her, it looked like she was playing catch, I watched her as she ran up, jumped and then _**SMACK!!** _she served the ball '_SHE CAN JUMP SERVE?!' _I thought

Emmett looked like he was going to hit it and he did, but it went backwards, then Rose hit it and it went over the net, Jessica set it and Bella ran up and spiked it over.

"WHOO!!" she yelled after the ball hit the ground. We shook hands under then net and then walked to the locker rooms.

"Edward, your soon to be girl friend has mad skills!! She beat Emmett!! With your help of corse, but still!!" Jasper said as I pulled my jeans on

Emmett was still grumbling about the game

"Jasper, She's not my soon to be girl friend."

"Yeah, she is I saw you staring at her during the game." He said

"To make sure she hit the ball!" I said

"Sure…" Jasper said

"Whatever, just drop it."

"Alright man." Jasper said as he walked out of the locker room and back into the gym to wait for the girls so we could go to lunch.

B.P.O.V (starts when she, Alice and Rose walk back to the locker room)

"Bella!! You're AH-MAZING!!" Alice said as we changed back into our normal clothes

"Bella, how many sports do you play?" Rose asked

"Volley Ball, soccer, basketball, football, hockey, kick boxing and I'm a cheerleader and a gymnastis."

"Holy crap. So are you like amazingly flexible?" Alice said

"Yeah, but I was born like that." **(A/N I was born really flexible, its really weird all my friends make fun of me for it too.) **I said

"Can you do a back flip?" Rose asked

"Yup, I can do almost any flip."

"Whoa." Alice said

"By the way, do you guys have a gym? Like a gymnastics gym?" I asked them

"Yeah, We'll show you this weekend." Rose said as we walked out of the locker room back into the gym to meet the boys to go to lunch.

"Hey Bella, can you show us a tumble pass?"

"Sure just tell the boys to move and hold my stuff for a min."

"Okay." Alice said as she grabbed my books and purse and then she and Rose walked over to the guys, they stepped aside

I judged my distance, it was a pretty big gym, big enough for my favorite pass.

I started running, I did a cartwheel, a one handed cartwheel, an arial, a round off, two flip flops, a back twist step out into a(n) arial.

I turned to look at my friends, their mouths were hung open so I took a bow and said

"Thank you my friends, I hope that was enjoyable but now we must go to lunch.

"Bella that was amazing!" Edward said

"Thanks Edward." I said blushing I can't help that, I always blush.

E.P.O.V.

'_She has the cutest blush.'_ I thought

**Sorry for the really bad cliff spot!!! But I has homework… (blah!!) the next chap will start off in Edward's point of view. I'm so proud of myself!! This is my longest chapter yet!! **

**Luv u all**

**Vampire Lover 34343**


	11. First Day of School 2

**~ I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!!! My teachers have been giving me a ton projects! I'm glad you liked my last two chapters!!! I really like reviews! I wanna hear from you!! Thank you Cullen17 who has be reviewing from the first chapter! And thank you Curious88 for reviewing recently. So here's chapter 11!! I really hope you like it!! And I will try to update again soon!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…. We all don't own twilight unless SM has an account but I highly doubt that. I also don't own Coke Cola**

(Recap)

E.P.O.V

'_She has the cutest blush.' I thought_

(End recap)

As we walked to lunch, eyes followed Bella everywhere. I didn't mind the girls because I knew they were jealous that she was with us, and they thought me. But the guys checking her out were another story. I hated seeing them look her up and down, and smile and the whisper to their loser friends. The part that I didn't mind was when they thought that she was with me and I could hear "Darn, she's with Cullen!" "Edward Cullen always gets the cute girls!" I smiled that built my self-esteem.

We walked into the cafeteria to see Tanya, Christian, Jessica Stanly, and Samantha sitting at the table closest to ours_ "Ugh! Please don't come talk to me!' _I hoped but I know that its very wishful thinking that Tanya won't come and talk to me, but I knew better (as in she would) I sat down at my usual place with Bella next to me, then Alice, and the Jasper and on my other side sat Emmett, and then Rose. We started talking and in about mid-conversation Tanya walked over doing that annoying and sluty thing were as they walk, they shake their hips wwaayy too much!

"Hey Eddie!" she said in a peppy voice that she tried to make sound sexy

I rolled my eyes which everybody but Bella caught she was looking really creeped out as she just relized that the entire male population in the cafeteria was staring at her. She tuned to see and then gave a small but very loud scream as she jumped up out of her seat "What?" I asked her

"That ugly cheerleader's fat ugly ass is in face!" she yelled

'_Whoa!! Bella I didn't know you had that in you!!' _I thought

"Excuse me?! Tanya screeched as she spun around

"You heard me bimbo! Keep your ugly ass and your ugly face out of my face!"

Tanya just stood fuming searching for words "Well newbie, I will make your live a living hell if you come between me and something I want. And if you go near Edward I will kill you." She said in a way to peppy voice to sound threatening

Bella faked gasped and then said "Oh I'm so afraid of an ugly blonde bimbo! Bimbo, you have no idea what your dealing with if you start with me and by the way your to late Edward's already my best guy friend, other then Emmett and Jasper and there's really noting you can do about that."

And since Tanya couldn't come up with a come back so defeated she turned with a little and a really annoying 'hmph!' and then she walked back to her bimbo friends who started to comfort her. The lunch room was silent since Bella was still standing, When she sat down, The whole room erupted in applause and cheering because no on had stood up to Tanya like that. I looked around my table all of our mouths were open in disbelief I noticed that mine was open as well and I quickly shut it

"Wow, Bella" I breathed

"What?" she asked looking around the table at all of us

"Well, no on talks to Tanya like that," Jasper said

"I told you guys in gym things are going to be a little different."

"How different? What can we expect from you, so you don't leave us in complete shock like you just did?" Alice asked

"Well," Bella started "One, I don't give a shit on people's opinions on me, two I don't give up so I always win and three expect the unexpected so get used to me leaving you with your mouths hanging open like they just were." She said really fast before taking a sip of her Coke.

"Bella you are one hell of girl." I said

"Thanks, I think"

"It's a complement, I just never me another girl like you before." I looked around we were the only two left in the lunch room

"Easy there Edward, I just broke up with my boy friend that I have been seeing for over three years." She said

"Hm? Oh no, I don't want to go out, but I think we could be really great friends, come on we better get to class." I said as I stood up and then she did as we walked out of the lunchroom Bella asked me

"Does Emmett prank people a lot?"

"Yeah he does."

"Oh that just makes it better!" she said smiling evilly

It was a little creepy "Um, what just makes what better?" I asked her

"Well I have a great prank I want to pull but I don't know who to pull it on, until now that is. I'll tell you after school, I'm going to need a partner in crime but you won't have to go down with me."

"Um okay." I said as we walked into class three minutes before the bell rang and class stared

After a long tree hours school ended, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bella and I walked out to the student parking lot to see Angela and Lauren standing in front of my bike which pissed me off a little no body touches my bike, well expect me, of coarse, Rose and Bella but I was currently going out with both of them, they both knew it to, it wasn't a secret, and besides we were kind of using each other Lauren and I, she wanted to walk along side with a hot guy by her said and I just wanted some arm candy, Angela on the other hand (literary) had a crush on me and I was using her for two things, one she's a great kisser and two with out her I would have a very lonely other hand which I knew that any girl would happily accept but not the one that I really wanted _Bella_ (whoa did I really think that or something?) _Or something_ was my guess I strode over to my bike put my arms around Angela's and Lauren's shoulders, Kissed their cheeks, which they kissed mine at the same time

I saw Bella give Alice an 'I told you so' look _'Wonder what that was about…?'_ I thought

"Girls I will see you tonight." I said before they walked away

Bella was putting on her gloves when I looked over at her, she looked back at me and said, with a note of sarcasm in her voice "You know Edward, I didn't know you were a player."

"What's it matter to you Swan?" I asked

"Girls don't disserve to be treated that way."

"Hey, their cool with it."

"Yeah on the outside, on the inside their ready to rip out each other's guts as long as one loses and they can have you."

I tried to say something but everybody had started their engines, I quickly turned mine on and the whole parking lot was filled with the sound of motorcycles, as we drove off guys in every directon drooled over out bikes and girls and the girls in every direction drooled over us and dreamed about riding on the back. Its so easy to tell what people are thinking, I can almost read their minds.

**________________________________________________________________________~ I'm really sorry that it stops here but I have the whole weekend to write so more chaps should come up soon!! Please Review!!!**

**Vampire Lover 34343**


	12. Gone

**~ Thank you for all who reviewed!!! You guys gave me the warm fuzzies!! I love you!!! And I have so many twists to put into the story!! So, here's chapter 12 I hope you like it!! By the way this may be a little confusing but the Cullens eat human food, so just wanted to let you know so you weren't like 'what is she talking about?!'**

**I do not own twilight, James Taylor, or Finding Nemo =(**

**________________________________________________________________________ **

E.P.O.V.

The girls went to Bella's, so the guys and me drove back to my house

"Hey, mom" I called as we walked

"Hi, Esme." Emmett and Jasper said

"Hello boys, how was your first day of school?" Esme said as she walked into the TV room with a tray of food in her hands.

She set it on the coffee table.

"Thanks mom" I said "And school was okay."

"Thanks Esme." Emmett said as he opened a can of 'Dr. Pepper' its really grizzly bear blood but in a soda can so that we can appear normal in case anyone unexpected came and plus it was easier then going out hunting and then coming back. I on the other since I'm still human had a real Diet Dr. Pepper, diet because I hate sugary sodas they taste bad

I picked up the remote and turned on the sports channel.

"WHOO HOO!!" Emmett yelled "Football! And Ha Jasper! The bears are winning!!"

I heard Jasper mutter something under his breath. So the score is Chicago Bears (Whoo!!) 14, Detroit Lions 7 (**A/N Bears and Lions? Sound familiar??) **

B. P. O. V.

The girls and I walked up to my room after I grabbed a bag of chips and three Diet Dr. Peppers.

"Why diet?" Rose asked "Your not fat."

"Thanks and I hate sugary sodas they taste weird."

"Ah." She said

After our homework was done, we went down stairs and watched Alice's favorite show 'What Not to Wear' Then Charlie came home

"Hi girls," he said as he walked through the door

"Hey dad, Dinner's in the microwave," I said changing the channel to ESPN

"Hi Chef. Swan" Alice and Rose said as we walked to the kitchen

"Hey dad is it okay if I go to the Cullen's? All my homework is done."

"Okay, Bells just be home before ten forty – five."

"Kay thanks dad I said as we grabbed our keys and jackets

We started out engines and then we were off

As we walked though the door Alice called "Hey mom,"

"Hello girls." Said Mrs. Cullen as she walked to the parlor

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, I'm Bella."

"Hello dear, please call me Esme." She said

"Um, okay Esme." I said as she turned to face all of us

"The boys are in the TV room, watching some movie"

"Thanks mom." Alice said as we walked into the TV room

The boys were apparently watching some movie that was supposed to be gory (which it was) and scary (which it wasn't) but the boys were looking like they would have nightmares for weeks!

Alice went and sat next to Jasper who tried hard to look as if he wasn't scared, Rose went and sat next to Emmett who put his arms around her, holding on for dear life, Leaving me one seat left next to _Edward_, I clenched my teeth and then unclenched as I sat down.

As soon as I did a guy got ripped open with a chain saw and I started cracking up. They all turned and looked at me

"What? I find gore and the cheesiness of the 'scary parts' funny." I said

They all shook their heads and turned back to the TV.

C.P.O.V (Charlie's)

'_Yeah Bears won!! Harry lost that bet!!' _I thought as I caught the last report on the football scores.

Just as I got up to put my plate in the sink, my phone rang

"Hello, This is Chef Swan" I answered

"Hey, Chef this is Chris, There's a bank robbery in progress, and we need back up." Chris Said

"Okay, Chris, I'm on my way." I said as wrote a note to Bella, just in case then I walked out the door and got into my cruiser

_10 minutes later_

I arrived at the bank to see that five men were standing back – to – back all holding guns pointed at the circle of police men standing around them.

Chris walked up to me and said "Hey Chef, as you can see we have the surrounded."

"Give me a minute Chris, I think I know how to coax them into giving up." I said as I took off my gun and handcuffs

"Um, okay Chef?"

I stepped into the middle of the circle and then man closest to me pointed his gun to me. I raised my hands to say that I had to weapon on me of any sort. He lowered his gun slightly

"All I was to say is, just put the guns down, give back the money and come with us." I told them

"Never." One of them spat

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?" Another man asked

"Why do you want to live a life of crime? Running from the law. When you know its wrong?"

"Because, we have no other choice." The closet to me said

"Yes you do," I said taking a step closer

"What other choice is that?"

"If you just come with us, after you serve your time, we'll help you, you can change you name, start over and then you have a whole new life."

"This is wasting time!" A man with a very deep voice said

"What time? You're not going anyw-" I heard a gun shot and then I felt the concrete and then before everything went black, Chris came over,

"Chris, Bella is at the Cullens, tell her that I love her and to tell her mom that I love her too, and that Phil is a great, guy and she should live with them n-."

B.P.O.V

After the 'scary' movie, we watched Finding Nemo,

We were at the part were Nemo is being woken up to go to the bubble volcano thing.

"Bella, phone" Esme said

'_probably dad' _I thought "Coming." I got up and relized that I had been leaning on Edward

"Hello?" I asked

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes,"

"This is Chris, I work with your father," His voice was full of sorrow

"What happened?" I asked

"Your father was called to help catch some people who were trying to rob a bank, and he was shot. He told me to tell you that you are going to live with your mom, and Phil I believe, and he loves you and tell your mom that he loves her."

"Thanks Chris." I said though tears "Esme, I have to go" She had tears in her eyes too but she just nodded

I walked over to the couch and grabbed my riding jacket

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked

"I'll be fine, I think" I responded before I walked out the door

E.P.O.V

I heard her bike come to life and then I heard her pull out of our drive way

"Edward go after her," Alice said

"Why?" I asked

"Because, she needs someone and I think that-" She didn't finish because Esme walked it to the room with tears in her eyes too (**A/N yes in this story vampires can cry.)**

"Edward, you should go, Chef Swan just died." She told all of us

"Which way did she go?" I asked Esme

"The highway heading north" she responded

"Thanks Esme." I said before I ran to the garage and started my bike and then was off

_one hour later_

B.P.O.V.

The only thing running though my mind besides, _'My dad is dead_' was Fire and Rain by James Taylor

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone _

_Susanne the plans they made put an end to you _

_I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song _

_I just can't remember who to send it to_

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain _

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end _

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend_

_Won't you look down upon me _

_Jesus, you've got to help me make a stand _

_you've just got to see me through another day _

_my body's aching and my time is at hand _

_And I won't make it any other way_

_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain _

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end _

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend _

_But I always thought that I'd see you again_

_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun _

_Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around_

_Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things, to come _

_sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground_

_oh, I've seen fire and I've rain_

_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end _

_I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend _

_But I always thought that I'd see you, baby _

_one more time again, now_

_Thought I'd see you one more time again _

_There's just a few things coming my way this time around now _

_Thought I'd see you _

_thought I'd see you _

_fire and rain, now_

and all it did was repeat.

_Half an hour later_

E.P.O.V

'_Finally found her!!' _I thought as I saw her blue bike up a head

when I caught up to her I yelled "Bella! Pull over!" she did and I pulled next to her

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Your dad was a great guy." I said as I walked over to her

she slid off her bike and pulled her helmet off

"Edward," she whispered

"It's going to be okay, I said as I gave her a hug

she sobbed into my chest for about fifteen minutes not that I minded

she pulled away from me and said "Edward will you drive with me back to my house?" tears were still running from her eyes but not as hard as before

"Of coarse." Was my response

we pulled our helmets on and then we rode to Bella's house

_An hour and a half later_

We arrived at Bella's house, she told me to wait downstairs so she could change

When she got to the top of the stairs she turned to her left and stopped

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I'll never be able to look in this room again" she said as she closed the door and then walked to her right into what I'm guessing is her bedroom.

I went and sat down on the couch and waited for her.

Five minutes later she came down in a pair of black fleece pants with pink, white and gray superman signs printed all over them and a black shirt with a pink superman sign

She sat next to me, curled into a ball and cried again.

I put a blanket around her and held her close

'_This is probably the worst Friday of her life'_ I thought before I too fell asleep.

B.P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing and I noticed that I was still in Edward's arms. He was awake too

"I'll get it." I mumbled as I got up not really wanting to move

"Hello Swan house hold." I answered

"_Hi sweetie,"_ I heard my mom say "_You better be packed I'm coming to get you at four p.m." _I could tell she hadn't been crying

"Kay, bye mom."

"_See you tomorrow sweetie."_ And then I hung up and walked back to Edward

I sat down in the same position that I had woken up in and Edward Held me close and started to sing quietly

_When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand_

_and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right._

_Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there_

_to brighten up even your darkest nights._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there, yeah, yeah,_

_you've got a friend._

_If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds_

_and that old north wind should begin to blow,_

_keep your head together and call my name out loud._

_Soon I will be knocking upon your door._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there._

_Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend? People can be so cold._

_They'll hurt you and desert you. Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,_

_oh yeah, but don't you let them._

_You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_

_I'll come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call, Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah,_

_you've got a friend. You've got a friend._

_Ain't it good to know you've got a friend. Ain't it good to know you've got a friend._

_Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend_

"Bella," He said after he finished the James Taylor song he was singing, which brought more tears to my eyes

"Yes, Edward?" I asked

"I know that this is probably the worst time in the world to ask this, but will you go out with me?"

"Edward, I know your type, you cheat, lie to girls and go out with their best friends behind their backs."

"Bella, I've changed, I love you. I would give up any girl I ever meet if I could be with you."

"Edward, I will go out with you but, if you brake my heart, I'll brake your face."

"Bella, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't, and that's why I do trust you. No player, could ever say 'I love you' as sincere as you just did."

Then he kissed the top of my head and held me closer.

**I think that's my longest chapter, but I'm not sure…. I hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!! **

**Luv u all!!**

**Vampire Lover 3434**


	13. Death is always around

**~ Hello readers of FanFiction! In my last chapter Charlie died ='( , Edward asked Bella out and she said yes =), now its time for chapter 13 were there will be so many twists you'll end up in the direction you started at. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, James Taylor, All Time Low, or Men In Black I only own my ideas and the characters I create.**

**(A/N takes place after Edward held Bella closer)**

E.P.O.V.

After a few movies, it was two o'clock, Bella's mom would be here in two hours and Bella still wasn't packed yet.

After 'Men In Black' was over the phone rang again

"Hello, Swan house hold." She answered

"_Miss Swan, this is Sergeant Gaskarth _**(A/N Alex Gaskarth, lead singer of All Time Low!! Love him! Back to story!) **

"Hello Sergeant, is something wrong?"

"_Well, Miss Swan, I don't know how to say this, but you mother and step father died in a car crash, there was a bad storm last night and they slipped off the road."_

"Um," was all I heard her say

"_I understand your upset."_

"Thanks sergeant." She mumbled before she came back into the room sobbing harder then ever, she curled her self in a ball a laid down next to me

"Bella, What happened? What's wrong?" I asked her

"Mom. Phil. Gone. Car Crash." She said between sobs

Then I relized that '_Bella had lost her whole family. Her mom, dad, and who ever Phil was, oh yeah her step dad.'_

"Edward," she said shakily

"Yes, Bella?"

"I've lost everyone, my whole family is gone."

"Bella it's going to be okay, you're welcome to stay at my house, and Esme and Carlisle would insist on it after they've heard about… what happened"

"Edward, promise me one thing,"

"Bella, I would promise you the world, and space."

"Promise you'll never leave me."

"I couldn't leave you even if I tried, they would have to drag me away, but I would come back. I love you Bella, I would do anything for you."

J.P.O.V. **(A/N you didn't think I would for get about our insane little friend James would you? Takes place the night before Bella has to move back with her mom.)**

'_Just two more hours and then I'll be in forks' _I thought

It was a warm night, so I had the windows rolled down, as they car behind me spead up, I noticed their windows were down too, I inhaled

'_Smells a little like Bella, but that's not her. Must be her mom and step dad. Hm perfect idea!'_ I thought as I saw a police car pull up behind me with its sirens blaring

I pulled over and waited for the cop to come over

"Anything wrong officer?" I asked

"Yeah, there is. You've been speeding for the last ten miles."

"I'm sorry officer, my speedometer broke, and I'm going to get it fixed."

"You will after you sped then night down town, come on buddy, out of the car, ten miles even with a broken speedometer is one night."

I stepped out of my car and then with on swift move, I sunk my teeth into his neck.

Then I quickly changed into his uniform, and threw him off the cliff, then I got into his cruiser and drove towards, Bella's mom and step-dad

*****

"Anything wrong officer?" Bella's step – dad asked

"Yes there is," I said, "Your tail lights have gone out. Driving with out working tail lights is illegal I can give you a ride to the nearest hotel if you like."

"That would be great." Bella's mom said

Then they both got out of the car. _'This is too easy!' _I thought

And before they could make another move they were both dead. I put them back in their car and then pushed it through the guard and then it fall to the bottom of the cliff.

After that I picked up the police car, and ran back to where I pushed the cop off, I jumped down, put the cop back in his uniform, then I put him in the car and ran back up the cliff and dropped them again. A lot of work you might say, but its necessary so that it looks like they fell to their death. And then it started to rain. _'Perfect.'_ I thought with a smug smile on my face.

_Now in Italy _

A.P.O.V. (Aro's point of view. We can't forget about Bella's strange dreams can we?)

I was in my study when Felix came in

"Aro, Mr. Newton is here with a report of Miss. Swans first week"

"Send him in Felix."

"Yes sir."

About two minutes later Michael walked in

"Ah, Michael, sit down" I said as I motioned to a chair "Tell me, everything that happened when you encountered Miss Swan."

"Sir better yet, you can listen I recorded everything she said and she's already friends with the Cullens." Michael said as he pulled out a voice recorder and pressed play "Okay the first conversation is between Bella and I."

I nodded

_M: "So how do you like Forks?"_

_B: "Its okay, there are some people who I wish would leave me alone."_

_M: "I see you've met Eric."_

_B: "No, I'm talking about a certain person who is standing in my way."_

"The next one is in the lunchroom, it's a fight between Bella and Tanya

_B: "Agh!"_

_E: "What?"_

_B: "That ugly cheerleader's ugly ass is in my face!"_

_T: "Excuse me?!"_

_B: "You heard me bimbo. Keep your ugly ass and your ugly face out of my face!"_

_T: "I will turn your life into a living hell!"_

_B: "Oh yeah, I'm afraid of the ugly bimbo. Bimbo you have no idea what you're dealing with."_

_T: Humph!_

"Michael, who said 'what'?" I asked him

"Edward Cullen, sir."

"Thank you Michael, that will be all."

"Yes sir" he said before walking out the door

'_So they have met, we need to get to them before they notice their full power.' _I thought

E.P.O.V.

(day when Bella gets phone call about her mom)

"Edward do you know the worst part about losing my parents this month

"The part were you had to lose them at all?"

"Well that and tomorrow's my birthday"

"Aw, I'm sorry Bella, I know it must be hard for you, but remember I'm not going anywhere with out you."

"Can we go for a ride, just clear our minds."

"Sounds like a good idea" I said as she got up and stretched

"Let's go then," she said pulling my hand

We grabbed our keys and jackets and walked outside hand – in – hand , we mounted out bikes and then we were gone, to where we really didn't know."

_Two hours later_

Bella and I were coming home from our afternoon ride and she was right it did help clear my mind

We were just about to turn onto the main highway when **_WAM!!**_ a simi-truck hit us the truck driver stopped, got out and ran to us, are you two okay?" he asked very worried

"I don't know," I answered "My dad's a doctor in Forks can you call an ambulience?"

"Sure thing kid." And then I passed out.

**________________________________________________________________________Sorry for the cliff!! I hope you liked this chapter!!!**

**Luv u all!!!!**

**Vampire Lover 343434**


	14. Waking up

**~ Thank you all who reviewed!!! You guys rock!!! I'm sorry; my last chap was a little all over the place with all the different P.O.V.'s but I hope you got the point. So here's chapter 14, "Awake and Unafraid." You might know the name from the My Chemical Romance lyrics for the song "Famous Last Words". Please Review!!**

E.P.O.V.

I woke up on my bed to see Carlisle standing over me

"Edward?" he asked when my eyes were fully open

"Carlisle? What happened?" I asked him

"Do you remember the crash?"

"Yeah, Is Bella okay? Where is she? Can I see her?"

"Calm down, Edward, Bella's fine, you can see her in a minute. There's just something that I have to tell you both." Then he walked out of my room and came back with Bella, but there was something different about her,

"_She's prettier, I though she was beautiful before, but now, whoa. Wait a minute!! Her eyes are, RED!? That can only mean one thing,' _I thought as Bella sat down, next to me.

"Now, I'm pretty sure that you both have noticed your eyes by now," He started, we both nodded

"Well after the crash, you were brought to the hospital, and you had no change of making it. Edward, you know my rules, I will only change someone if they have no chance and there's no other choice."

"Carlisle, are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes Edward I am."

"What are you saying?" Bella asked _'Her voice, its sounds like ringing bells.' _I thought

"Bella," Carlisle started "You and Edward are now… vampires."

"A v-v-vampire?" Bella stuttered "You mean I'm going to be seventeen forever and have to drink blood and kill people?" she said in panicked voice

"Bella, everybody in this family is a vampire, but we do not feed off humans, we eat animals."

"Okay-y." Bella said still a little shaky

"But you two are not allowed to leave the house, until the venom in your turns gold like the rest of ours, and you must be very careful, you both are newborns, you are stronger, you can run faster then all of us." Carlisle warned us

"Thanks Carlisle, Can you get us two 'Diet Cokes' I asked

"Sure why don't you two come down stairs, so we can tell Bella how the sodas work."

"Okay?" Bella said

As we walked down stairs I noticed that Emmett was crying

"Emmett? What's wrong?" I asked looking at the TV

"Bu-Buddy, j-just g-g-got t-t-tackled a-and t-t-they don't know i-i-if h-he's o-okay." Emmett responded though sobs, just then Bella started laughing

"What's so funny?" I asked her

"E-Emmett's watching, A-Air Buddy Two, Golden Receiver!"

I looked at the TV, "You mean Air Buddy as in the dog movies?"

"Yeah." Bella said still laughing

'_Crap! They could use me crying during Air Buddy as Black mail!' _Emmett thought

"Acully Emmett, we weren't thinking about using you crying as black mail but no that you mention it, that would be a perfect idea." I told him

Emmett spun around so fast you wouldn't believe it

"Edward?" he said in a scared tone "I didn't say that I thought it!"

"Whoa! I think I can read minds!! Carlisle is thinking that this is my power, Alice is thinking about shopping, Jasper is think about how she's going to drag him along, Rose is thinking about telling Alice that they should go to the Harley store first, Bella is thinking that its funny that Emmett cried during Air Buddy, and Esme is thinking about repainting the color of the living room from light orange back to white to make it seem more open."

All of a sudden Emmett started hitting him self

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked "Why are you hitting you self?"

"I don't know, something just took over my hand, I can't feel it!"

"Oppes! Sorry! That's me." Bella said

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"Well, you should know this, I was thinking how some people grab peoples hand and start hitting them with their own hand, and how they say "Why ya hittin' yourself." Repeadly and then Emmett started hitting him self.."

"Bella," Carlisle said "I think your power is mind control."

"Sweet!!" Bella said obvesily very happy

**_______________________________________________________________________ ~I'm ssssoooo sorry for the really short chap!!! I have ISATS and three projects Yes I changed Bella's power… I hated the shield thing…**

**Okay, I have some ideas for new stories, which I will write them all!**

**Is called 'He won't hurt you now, I won't let him." Edward is out for a run to clear his mind, he runs past Bell's house and he hears screaming, can tell that there's four people in the house but one doesn't have a heart beat, and he smells blood. He runs in and finds James feeding off Charlie, James drop Charlie who is now dead next to Reene who is also dead. James and Edward get into a fight and James leaves but Edward calls after him "Come back to Washington and it will be the last thing you do!" then he hears baby Bella crying so he takes her from the house and buries her parents and takes Bella back to his house.**

**Is called 'Are you gonna be my girl?' Bella moves to Forks after her parents die in a motorcycle accident she moves in with her Aunt Esme. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosealie are in a band and are looking for a lead singer. One night since Bella talks in her sleep they hear her singing, in the morning they ask Bella to join. Bella doesn't really like Edward, well in the beginning she hates him, they hate each other but that changes.**

**So please review and in your review, put 1 or 2 which ever gets the most votes is going to be the one I write after this story!!**


	15. Baseball and vampirenapers

**~ Hello readers!!! I'm ssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating lately!!! I still love you! But I had ISATS and I need filler stuff so I have a connection for the cool stuff that's going to happen. The problem is that I want to make the filler stuff really cool, so you guys stay interested and so my story doesn't turn in to crap… **

E.P.O.V

"Hey, Emmett?" Bella said

"Yeah Bells?" He asked

"Wanna play baseball?"

"Only if its going rain"

"Why does it have to rain?" Bella asked him

"Because we hit the ball hard and it sounds like thunder, and if you look out side, and its sunny out like today, it's going to be weird if you hear thunder."

"Wow, Emmett, you sounded smart!" I said

"Edward, you know as well as I do, that I have been told that many, many times." Emmett told me

"Yeah, I know that, but Bella didn't."

All of a sudden a giant clap of thunder sounded out side and Bella turned to Emmett smiling

"Now can we play baseball?"

"Sure Bella, Jazz, Al, Rose come on! We're going to play baseball!!

In about no time at all, Jazz, Alice, and Rose were standing in front of us in baseball uniforms and carrying bats, base balls, and mitts

"We're ready!" Alice said

"Kay, just give us a sec and we'll be ready," Emmett said as we ran up the stairs

"Whoa! That was so much fun!!" Bella said as she changed into a pair of old jeans, a black a white baseball (three quarter sleeve) tee, running shoes, and a Chicago White Sox hat. (**Die hard Sox fan!! 2005!! How many years' cub's fans?? Oh yeah 100!! What now?) **I was dressed similarly expect for the hat.

As we walked downstairs we saw that Esme and Carlisle were standing there waiting for us wearing blue and shirts that matched Emmett's and Rose's, Alice and Jazz were wearing black shirt that matched Bella's and mine.

"So the teams are decided then?" Carlisle said

"Looks like it," Jazz said

_Two hours later_

The score was fifteen (black) five (blue)

Emmett said, "You guys are only winning because you have the new borns."

All of a sudden, we heard an angry snarl coming, from the edge of the forest,

"You're a vampire?! You're blood was supposed to be mine!" a man with a blonde pony tail said

I saw Bella whip around "James?" she half gasped "What are you talking about?"

"When we first met at the gas station, I decided to track you! And I'm sure you know that tracking is a hunt, I don't stop until the job is done!" and then he lunged at Bella, but my family was already in action, Emmett tackled James and pinned him to the ground

"Nobody messes with my little sister!" Emmett hisses angrily in James's ear

But before any of us could move, James, had replaced himself with Jasper, and grabbed Bella and was gone.

James's P.O.V. (Before he kidnaps or vampire-naps Bella)

I followed Bella's scent and found her in a clearing, with other vampires, but something was different about her _'SHE'S A VAMPIRE TOO!' _I thought '_This isn't how it was supposed to happen!' _"Your blood was supposed to be mine!" I hissed

Bella spun around "James?" she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"When we fist met at the gas station, I decided to track you! And I'm sure you know that tracking is a hunt, I don't stop until the job is done!" and then I ran at her,

The big guy tackled me and yelled "Nobody messes with my little sister!" but before he could move, I switched my self and the smaller male blonde and took off with Bella, she might be a new born, but I'm still faster and stronger.

**~ I'm sorry for the cliff and the short chap, after I haven't written in like for-EVA! But my dad's in the hospital out of the state that I live in and my mom's with him, so I'm staying with various family members, and I have to juggle school into all this mess, so once again, I'm sorry please don't hate me!!! Because I love you!!**

**~ Vampire Lover 343434**


	16. The Beginning Of a Rescue Mission

**~ Hello readers!! Its spring break so I have more time to write!! (Ah-mazing I know right?!) So I have one thing to ask of you ah-mazing fans… If you like this story will you read my other stories, Alice Red Bull Oh My Carlisle, It's a story about what happens when Alice drinks Red Bull energy drink, and If I Go Crazy, Will You Still Call Me Superman? Edward hears new voices and their full of pain and sorrow. And if you have read The Vampire Diaries, I wrote a story called Hey Cuz, it's were Elena's cousin comes to live with her family, because her parents died. If you like this story, again, please read those, if you like this one! Now its time for chapter 16, Why, James?**

B. P. O.V.

I slowly woke up, the first thing I felt was something tight, around my arms,

"Edward?" I tried to whisper, but it came out so low and light, that I barely heard it myself! When I gained more conscience, I relized that it was not Edward holding me, but ropes

'_Someone tied me up!' _ I looked around and saw that I was in a warehouse! Just then my head started to pound violently

'_What happened to me?!'_ I wondered

Just then a cruel voice spoke

"Glad you finally woke up Bella,"

"James?" I asked in a scared and confused whisper "Why am I here? Where's Edward and the rest of the Cullen's?"

"Bella, Bella, sweet confused Bella, you will no longer see your precious family any longer."

"What did you do to them?!"

"Nothing, Its not what I'm going to do to them, its what I'm going to do to you.

_**announcer voice** "Mean while, back in Italy!" _

A.P.O.V. (Aro)

I was in my study, trying to find out, if anything new had happened in Forks, when Felix walked in

"Aro, Mr. Newton is here to see you." He told me

"Thank you Felix, send him in." I said

Just then, Michael walked in

"Hello, Sir," He said with a small bow

"Hello, Michael, please, have a seat." I said motioning to a chair

"Thank you Sir," He said sitting down

"Tell me, Michael, what have you found out?"

"Well, Bella, is friends with the Cullen's, actually, she moved in with them, her parents died." He said looking down

"Well, then the time to act is now, we must find them and bring them here! Felix, Demerit, Jane, Alex!" before Michael knew it, the four vampires had appeared.

"You called for us Sir?" Jane said

"Yes, you four must go and find the Cullen's, Bella will be with them."

Just then Carlisle ran into the room,

"Aro! Bella, was kid – er vampire – napped!" Carlisle yelled

"What?" I asked him

"Yes,"

"How id this happen?"

"We were in a field getting ready to play a game of baseball, and this man with a blonde pony tail, said that Bella's blood was supposed to be his, and then he took her!"

"Carlisle, please calm down! We'll get her back, and punish, who ever did this." I told him, putting both hands on his shoulders,

"Carlisle, did Bella, say his name at all?" I asked him

"Um, yes, James, I think it was, does that ring a bell?"

"Ah, Mr. James, We have given him too many second chances." I said shacking my head

"Aro, please just help me get my daughter back." He pleaded his eyes were wide and worried

"Don't worry, Carlisle, we'll get her back."

"Thank you Aro!" and then he ran out of the room.

"Come Michael, Your about to learn what happens when a vampire disobeys us, too many times."

Michael's eyes grew wide with fear, wonder, and excitement.

_Meanwhile back in James's warehouse…_

B. P. O.V.

"James," I whispered in a horse voice "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't have a choice," He said holding up a bloody knife

I started backing up against the wall, I could feel my eyes widen

'_Wait a minute! I have mind control and telepathy!'_

James was still walking towards me

"Good bye Bella," he said slashing the knife at me

I didn't blink because, were we was holding the knife above his head was still floating there, even though his hand was on my neck,

"Wha-" he started but I taped into his mind and made him, knock himself out

Then using my power, I cut the ropes that James had tied me up with and I ran out the door looking for my family.

E.P.O.V.

'_How could this happen? How could that monster take my Bella?' _ I thought

'_Well I can tell you one thing' _I told my self

'_What's that?'_

'_That James guy will never see the sun again.'_

"Edward, you really need to stop, talking to your self." Jasper said

"How-" I started to ask

"Emotions, are my thing remember?" He told me "Speaking emotions, Emmett's has been listening to rap again." And just as he finished his sentence, Emmett came walking down the stairs wearing a ghetto style Chicago White Sox hat, a long black basketball type shirt, baggie jeans, and black and silver basketball shoes.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! What up my homeies?"

"Dear god Emmett." Was all Jasper could say, before he walked out of the room shaking his head

"Emmett, come on sweetie, we have to go to see Carlisle, and his friends, who put you in the white jacket and make you a doctor," **(A/N haha Leah…) **Rosalie said

"Fo real gurl? I totally dig that joint."

"Good, now come on" Rose said dragging Emmett, out the door,

"Catch later bros on the flip side!" Emmett called as he was dragged to his Jeep.

Then I heard

"_Edward? Edward, help me!"_ Bella said, but she thought it, I know I can read minds but this is different

"_Bella" _I thought, _"Where are you? I'll come get you!"_ told/ thought to her

"_I'm in a forest in what looks like… BIRZIL!!!!!!!!_

"_Hang on Bella! I'm coming!"_

"_Edward Hurry!"_

"_I'M COMING LOVE!"_

"Jazz, I gotta go!" I said

"Edward wait! We're coming with you! Jasper said, I turned towards him, to see that my family was standing behind him, all of them wearing their long travel motorcycle suits, Jazz threw me mind, and then I grabbed my helmet, and Bella's mounted my bike and then we were gone.

**________________________________________________________________________I'm sorry for not updating in so long, but I have a really big like huge family problem, but I will try up to update again soon!!!!! I love you all!!!**

**~ Emi**

**(yeah that's my nickname!)**


End file.
